


thou art i.

by docmartensofficial



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Takuto Maruki dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmartensofficial/pseuds/docmartensofficial
Summary: an accidental slip of the hands.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	thou art i.

“So bright.” Maruki smiled softly, eyes filled with pain and slight regret.

“Hold on, help is coming.” Ren looked around nervously. He slowly felt Maruki’s hand slipping out of his grasp.

And then, maruki fell.

Ren screamed, and he felt tears well up in his eyes for the first time. He was stuck looking at the empty void for who knows how long. 

Even though he was flying through the air at a rapid pace, Maruki felt like he was slowly floating down. He was glad, so happy to finally accept his fate. As he flew downwards, he was not crying tears of joy, but acceptance.

Maruki knew that the Phantom Thieves would reject his reality, and no matter how much prepping came before hand, he had to accept the fact there may be a chance of defeat. 

As he looked up towards the sky for one final time, Maruki was happy he was able to give everyone peace. Even if it was for a short amount of time. He enjoyed and cherished every memory he’d experienced. but now, it was over. 

Including him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two am sleep deprived i dont even know if its that good smh  
> i finished P5R and maruki... :cries: he got treated so dirty...
> 
> if y'all wanna talk about maruki w me add me on discord: boats#6969
> 
> if you enjoyed leave a comment/kudos or donate to my ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/yamsfish


End file.
